Many training devices have been proposed for the purpose of improving a golfer's swing. However, the inventor's herein are unaware of any training device that encourages a golfer to "release" a golf club at the appropriate time during a golfer's swing and to also induce a "square-to-square" relationship during a golfer's backswing. William H. Corbett, a co-inventor herein, is a lifetime member of the Professional Golder's Association (PGA) and has for many years provided golf instruction for the novice amateur through the tour playing professional level.
During this period of such instruction, it has been found that one key factor in the development of a sound golf swing is the ability of a player to pronate his leading forearm and hand immediately following the point of impact of a club face of a golf club with a golf ball. The ability to pronate in this manner not only controls the accuracy of a shot, but also substantially increases the distance the ball will travel. In golf parlance, such pronation is termed "release" of the golf club. In addition, it is important that the golfer maintain a "square-to-square" relationship as between the club face and the target line during the take-away phase of his swing.
Current practice dictates that the golf instructor stand or kneel in front or alongside the player and hold his leading forearm and twist it in the direction of the target line at the appropriate moment during the golfer's swing to induce pronation. Obviously, it is difficult to impart the correct feeling of "release" to the golfer's forearm since the instructor can only estimate the proper torquing force required to be imposed on the forearm. Furthermore, the physical presence of the instructor next to the golfer prevents the golfer from completing his swing to realize the correct feeling of such release. Somewhat less difficulty is encountered in respect to teaching the golfer to maintain a "square-to-square" relationship on his take-away, i.e., maintaining the back of his left hand (for a right-handed golfer), wrist and lower forearm in a continuous, straight-line relationship that they should be in to most effectively produce a square-to-target club face alignment during impact.